


Rules for Casual Sex

by blueharlequin



Series: Have a Heart to Break [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Derek, Relationship Advice, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid really didn’t know how to define his on again off again relationship with David Rossi; it was more than just fuck buddies and less than friends with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never At Home

“Oh God!” They parted, their sweaty bodies falling onto the bed. Spencer’s chest heaved as he came down from the amazing orgasmic high. It was always like this with Dave. The tension would build and build and then explode in a passionate coupling that left him reeling for hours. They usually choose the few hours after coming back from a case when everyone wanted to do no more than go home. It was safer that way; safer to also go to some hotel where no one would look for them. He had almost died of laughter, embarrassment and terror of being found out the one time they had almost been caught at Rossi’s. Hotch had showed up unexpectedly and had almost broke down the door when he heard screams coming from within. Reid listened to Rossi’s verbal Olympics as he explained to their unit chief that he had a “lady friend” over and that they were being a bit enthusiastic. Spencer had heard their boss clear his throat nervously and had almost wanted to see the flush that had crossed his face. That incident had created one of the rules.

He turned to the older man, “Oh wow! I didn’t think I had the energy for that after the case we were just on.”

Dave snorted, “Looks like you had plenty of energy to me.” The older man eased out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Spencer admired his figure. The man wasn’t toned like Hotch, but he was fit despite the extra meat on his bones and the years on his body. And even though Spencer towered over him he had a strength that the young man was attracted to. The young doctor knew it wasn’t love, couldn’t classify it as anything other than fascination. As he heard the water for the shower turn on, he reflected on the first time they had one of these ‘encounters.’

_Rossi pulled up to Reid’s apartment. Shutting off the engine he stopped the young man before he could get out. “Reid,” he turned to face the younger agent, “would you be interested in spending the evening with me?”_  
_Reid had been absorbed in his own world and hadn’t been paying attention to the older man’s body language, “Sure, would you like to go get a drink or something?”He looked up and his mouth went dry. As socially awkward as he was, there was no way he could misinterpret the look Rossi levelled at him. He could feel his face heating up. “That wasn’t what you meant,” he whispered._  
_“No.”The senior agent waited patiently while Reid turned the idea over in his head._  
_Reid ran through the pros and cons of the situation and the first thing that came out of his mouth was, “What will this be?”_  
_Rossi was pleasantly surprised. He knew the kid wouldn’t be as obvious to ask why he was into men or why me, he had jumped right to the meat of the matter. “It's just a pleasurable encounter between two people who need a little stress release.”_  
_Reid made an indeterminate noise in the back of his throat. Then nodding his head, as if coming to an agreement he said, “I don’t think we should do this here.”_  
_Rossi smiled. Yes, the kid really was a genius. He turned the engine back on, “I know the perfect place.”_

The water in the bathroom turned off. The first time they slept together had surprised both of them. Dave had seemingly known every spot on his body to turn him on, making Spencer wonder just how many men Rossi had seduced. At the same time, Spencer had amazed Dave with his confidence in bed, tipping off the older man that Reid had more experience than he let on. The senior agent exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Water still dripped enticingly down this back, and Spencer watched as it travelled down and disappeared into the towel. The older man looked up in time to see the kid lick his lips. “I know you just got out of the shower ...”

Rossi laughed, “A little insatiable tonight?” His eyes grew dark with lust as Spenser pulled back the sheet covering him and stretched languidly. His gaze raked over the naked body displayed before him.

“Yeah, want to help me out here?”

The older man bared his teeth, looking almost feral. He crawled on the bed and swiped his tongue over Spencer’s exposed throat, “Depends on if I have to work for it.”

Spencer flipped them over and straddled his waist. “No, I’ll do all the work for you, old man.”

Dave was about to protest the jibe, but it became a groan as he felt himself slide into the young man’s hot depth. His eyes slid shut part way when Spencer sat down fully, sheathing him to the hilt. The kid’s hands reaching back to prop himself up on Dave’s thighs.

"God you’re always so tight!" Dave ground out. Spencer's expression was far from apologetic. One of Dave’s hands grabbed his hip, giving him more leverage. The other gripped him firmly and began stroking his erection roughly. His eyes fluttered close and he threw back his head with a moan as he began riding the older man with fervour. Dave muttered, “Don’t blame me if you’re sore tomorrow.” Spencer just laughed.

  



	2. Never on a Case

Sitting in the bullpen, Reid watched as Strauss handed Rossi a file. She lingered for a moment then walked out of the office. Either she was a better actor than he thought or she had the same arrangement Reid did with Rossi. He knew that Rossi sometimes met up with her as well. Reid supposed he should have been jealous, but then again that’s why their arrangement worked. He wasn’t in love. He idly wondered if they were friends with benefits or was Rossi serious about Strauss. The encounter had made him briefly thank goodness that they had rules. They never spent the night; it was too much of an emotional investment. Additionally, running into someone they knew while leaving a hotel was just a risk he wasn’t willing to take. Sighing, he looked down at the file in front of him. Hotch wanted him to look over their last consultation on a child rapist before submitting it to the Miami police department. Perversely, it reminded him of Rossi.

Reid remembered when he and Rossi had sex on a case. They had broken one of their rules again. It was a week ago and he was still feeling a bit strange about it. The case had been particularly hard on all the team. A child rapist had been terrorising the San Diego area and the team happened to arrive as mother of the one victims found out her child was dead. All throughout the case her broken sobs had haunted them, and it didn’t help that some of the victims had looked eerily like Jack and Henry. They caught the UnSub one moment too late, bursting through the door just as the killer had finished strangling the child to death. Hotch was forced to shoot the man when he refused to lower his gun. All in all, every possible thing had gone wrong, and the team had returned to the station with an overwhelming feeling of failure. The unit chief made the decision to let the team unwind in San Diego before leaving the next day and Morgan suggested they all go out to a local bar he had heard about. Reid pleaded out of going, reminding them of the disastrous results the last time they let him get drunk. Rossi also declined without any explanation giving Reid a pointed look when no one was watching.

They had barely made it in the door before ferociously tearing into each other. Dave slammed him against the wall and roughly pulled his sweater off. Spencer’s hands were busy fumbling at the man’s fly. The older agent grabbed him by the belt loops and forcibly dragged him toward the bed. They bumped into the small table on the way, sending one of the glasses on it crashing to the floor. Surprisingly, it only broke into a few jagged pieces instead shattering all over the place. Dave paid it no mind as he shoved Spencer to the floor, too impatient to go any further. He was still mostly clothed but somehow had managed to rid the doctor of everything but his socks. Spencer was panting as he watched Dave reach into his go bag and grab a bottle of lube. He licked his lips in anticipation as the older man slicked himself up and shoved the young agent’s thighs apart. Spencer yelped when Dave grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head and he gasped as Dave plunged into him without any prep. The man paused to let him adjust but Spencer just snarled, bucking his hips, “No! Fuck me now!”

Dave smirked and began pounding into him at a brutal pace. Spencer let it all flow away. That was the purpose of this; he was sure that’s why Dave needed it too. It was a temporary escape, a way to forget, to not care about anything but the feel of another needy body with the same intentions. Spencer let the pleasurable feeling of being fucked senseless wash over him. He felt the low coil of tension building in him and he could tell Dave could feel as well. The older man moved one of his hands from Spencer’s wrist to cover his mouth. The sensation of being held down and smothered did him in. Without a single touch to his erection he came. His whole body spasmed and he bit down hard on Dave’s hand. The man above him grunted as the pain from the blunt teeth on his hand and the hard clench of Spencer’s body around him pushed him over the edge. The young agent let out a low groan as he felt Dave’s warmth fill him. Letting go of Spencer’s wrists, the older man pulled out and rolled over next to him. They lie there for an innumerable amount of minutes revelling in the blankness that came from a good fuck.

Dave broke the silence with a stilted laugh; he waved his injured hand in the air. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Spencer laughed in return. “Well, I couldn’t help it. It was either that or a scream that even you wouldn’t have been able to muffle.” He drew his legs up and peeled off his socks. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Dave sat up. “I’ll pick up our clothes and go in after you. No telling when the rest of them will get back.”

A few hours later, Reid sat up on the bed at the sound of a knock on the door. Rossi crossed over from the small table where he was looking over paperwork and opened it to reveal a suspiciously sober Hotch. “What happened there?” He pointed to Rossi’s bandaged hand.

 _“Damn profilers,”_ Reid thought, grimacing a bit at the irony.

Rossi gestured to the table and the broken glass from earlier. “I dropped it getting a drink.” 

Hotch stared at it for a beat, then his gaze fixed on Reid. The young agent flushed and picked up the book on the nightstand next to him. He felt like senior agent could see the after fuck glow radiating from him and he wondered just how long Hotch had spent at the bar with the others, or if he had even gone at all. He remembered with some alarm that their superior’s room was right next to theirs. “Okay, well just checking in. We’ll be moving out at 7:30 tomorrow. Have a good night Dave, Reid.”

“Reid!” He jerked out of his thoughts and looked up. Hotch was standing over him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he sputtered. Hotch’s eyebrows when up. Reid placed his hand over the case file, “Just thinking about the case we had in San Diego.” If Reid had been looking up he would have seen Hotch frown and Rossi shift slightly in his office chair.

“Well, I can see how this case could remind you of that one.” The unit chief reached over and pulled the file out from underneath the agent’s hand. Reid’s breath hitched as Hotch leaned in close to him. The man’s eyes flicked down at the sound and he continued, “We were all stressed during that one, and I could see how it could cause a distraction.” Reid flushed deeply and watched as the corner of Hotch’s mouth twitched at his reaction. The tell, however, came when he saw Rossi look out of his office at them. At that moment, their superior’s frown directed itself at the older agent and it looked every bit the mask of disapproval. Reid felt a moment of horror. However, the expression disappeared just as fast as it had appeared and Hotch’s face smoothed back over. Nodding at Reid, he simply took the case file and walked back to his office.

Reid glanced around to see if anyone else had caught the little interchange. Morgan was absorbed in his paperwork and Prentiss was across the bullpen talking to Anderson. Nobody else had seen the lapse in the unit chief’s façade. Did Hotch know and this was a warning? Was Reid even reading him right or just being paranoid? _“Damn profilers,”_ he thought.

  



	3. Never a Name

Reid sprawled across one of the beds in the hotel the Bureau had picked for its agents on assignment. He listened to the water run in the bathroom as Hotch took a shower. This wasn’t their normal room assignments, but he supposed that even someone as ordered as their unit chief needed a change every once in a while. He realised it was probably better that he and Rossi didn’t share a room too often. Better to avoid temptation by not even allowing for the opportunity. And not that he and Rossi shared a room too often anyway; usually Hotch and Rossi shared a room, Reid would bunk with Morgan and the girls would be with each other. But lately, Reid was with Hotch a lot, and it bothered him.

It was uncanny that the change had come right after their little ‘not’ exchange in the bullpen. Reid couldn’t figure out if it was coincidence or just his paranoia getting the better of him. Hotch was usually more straightforward when it came managing situations between the team members. Something as inconsequential as room assignments could be attributed to his not wanting to listen to Rossi snore. After all, he seemed to be trying to get more rest now that he had Jack with him. It could also be that Hotch was trying to work up the nerve to talk to him. He frowned, remembering how hard it had been for the senior agent to ask him if he was doing alright after going through detox. It wasn’t that the older man didn’t care; it was that Hotch had a hard time discussing personal subjects. So Reid lay there wondering what pitfalls the night had in store for him. Then, only adding to his troubles, he recalled the man liked to walk around half clothed when he was getting ready for bed.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hotch walked out wearing a pair of powder blue boxers. The towel wrapped around his neck only accented his bare shoulders and his legs looked positively gorgeous after all that training for the marathon. Reid groaned and rolled over; it was useless closing his eyes. The image of the man’s toned body was burned into his retinas. He stared at the wall switch on the opposite side of the room, willing his erection to go away.

“Reid? Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he mumbled into the pillow. “I’m tired. We did a lot of walking today and cold weather is making my leg hurt.” It wasn’t a lie. It was just a far preferable answer to, _“No, I have a crush on you and looking at your mostly naked body makes me hard. In addition to that, I’m paranoid that you might know I’m screwing a senior agent who just happens to be a man and one of your oldest friends.”_

“Get some sleep. We’ll be leaving early tomorrow.” Hotch slipped under the covers of his bed turned off the light on his side.

 _“Easier said than done,”_ Reid thought. _“I hope I don’t have any nightmares. Ah! I hope I don’t dream of sex with Dave. That would be even harder to explain.”_ Shifting, he tried to find a comfortable position that didn’t put too much weight on his leg. He rolled over, only to find Hotch staring at him. It was highly unnerving and he cursed his fair complexion as he blushed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Reid shook his head and rolled back over, but the older man continued anyway. “You’ve been doing really well lately, but I have this feeling that something is bothering you.”

“Hotch,” the man’s name rolled off his tongue. He wanted to savour it, but in light of what he was going to say it felt inappropriate. “I’m okay. I feel good. Despite all horrible things we see, mentally, I think I am doing well. I still have nightmares, but I think I’ve been dealing with them the best I can. Physically, well, you don’t have to worry there.” Reid really didn’t want Hotch to worry about how well he managing staying clean. The next part was where he was going to have to tread lightly. “I’m just working through recognizing some of those confusing social cues as you guys like to call them.” He paused, _‘Here goes.’_ “The person I am seeing is ... troublesome.”

Reid could have sworn he heard Hotch mumble, _“Really.”_ But the man just hummed his understanding. “Well, I’m sure you’ll work it out. Usually the simplest answer is the right one.” The older man’s voice changed with the next sentence, became the authoritative tone he used when questioning an UnSub, “I trust you’ll tell me if the situation changes and I have to deal with him.”

Reid’s body went taut as he digested the thinly veiled warning. “I will.”

“Good. Now go to sleep. It helps if you prop it up.”

Obediently, Reid pushed a pillow under his leg. But that wasn’t what was keeping him awake now. He kept turning it over in his head, _“him”_ Hotch said _“him.”_ He lay awake almost all night thinking about what Rossi would have to say about Hotch dealing with _“him.”_

* * *

Once again Spencer found himself sprawled across a bed in a hotel room. However, this time it was a suite and Dave had picked it for one of their liaisons. In this instance, the running water in the bathroom was from the sink. The older man had brought a bottle of scotch for them to indulge in. He was busy washing out the glasses that had been nesting in the room’s mini bar. Spencer kicked off his shoes and went to studying the ceiling. Something was different. Drinking meant talking, in the beginning they rarely talked. It wasn’t that their meetings were perfunctory, but they usually just got down to business. The young agent looked at his watch as he took it off. Thirteen minutes. He’d been in the room for thirteen minutes and all of his clothes were still on. Eight minutes ago he should have been naked. Five minutes ago he should have been gasping as Dave closed his mouth over his exposed member. And exactly one minute ago he should have been moaning as Dave languorously slid inside of him. He rolled over and sat up trying to figure out when he had become so hungry for sex. In particular, sex with Dave.

The older man walked out of the bathroom and plunked the glasses on the nightstand next to bed. “I thought we’d have a little fun.” He poured the amber liquid and handed one of the glasses to the young man.

“Fun?” Spencer swirled the contents of the glass and took a tentative sip. The fiery liquid blazed a trail down his throat. It had a vaguely tropical flavour, like papaya and the aroma was slightly woody. He took another drink, polishing half of it off before elaborating, “You realize that any more than this is probably enough get me drunk? You know I’m kind of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and I’d prefer not to be inebriated when we have sex.”

Dave chuckled, “Getting you drunk and taking advantage of you is not what I had in mind. Thought drunken sex can be fun in its own right. You just need to be a little more relaxed, I’d like to play with you for a bit.” The older man took his glass from him and poured the remainder into his own. He set both of them on the side table and proceeded to strip the boy of most of his clothes, stopping when he reached the kid’s socks. Somehow Spencer’s mismatched socks fascinated Dave to no end. The older man seemed to like leaving them on when they had sex. He would be bare naked except for the socks more times than he could count, and for some reason if he moved to take them off Dave would find away to distract him from doing so. It surprised him that sometimes the older man even remembered which ones he had been wearing days later. Dave stood and removed everything but his boxers. He pushed the young genius down and straddled his legs. Spencer was about to ask what he was doing when the man put a finger to his lips.

“Shh,” he murmured, “Just let me love you.” Spencer’s eyes grew wide. What? They tried to stay away from that word. Spencer never referred to what they did as ‘making love’ it inevitably caused his brain to go down avenues of thought he was reluctant to contemplate. He didn’t have a moment to consider the intent behind the statement as cool liquid was dribbled across his torso. Dave’s tongue was hot against his skin as he drank up the fluid pooled in the dip of his chest. “Did you know this stuff is older than you are?”

He was about to elaborate on the history and particular origins of Dave’s scotch when the senior agent’s mouth closed over one of his nipples. A strangled moan was torn from him. He jumped as he felt the man move down and pour some of the drink over his erection. He cried out as Dave followed the liquor down, licking it up before closing his mouth over Spencer’s length. He sucked him teasingly, only exerting enough pressure to make the young doctor beg for more. Dave moved back up and ghosted his breath over Spencer’s neck. He pressed his hips down grinding them together. “Spencer,” he stiffened as Dave’s arms went around him. Dave had just broken a rule. They never called each other by name in bed if they could help it, it was just too intimate. “Spencer, tell me what you want.”

Dave was testing the boundaries of their rules. What was worse was Spencer was allowing it. And instead of calling the older man out on it, he unconsciously egged him on. “Please, please, I need you,” he moaned brokenly, wanting nothing more to have the man buried deep in him.

The older man chuckled. “Okay, since you asked so nicely. Turn over and get up on your knees.” As Spencer complied he felt the bed shift. Dave had gotten up to retrieve the lube from his bag. The young agent panted as Dave stripped himself of his underwear and crawled back on the bed behind him. A warm hand ran itself down his back and he yelped when he suddenly felt the rest of the scotch splash across his lower back. His breath hitched when he felt Dave hands grip his buttocks and spread them apart, the liquor trickled down over his entrance and he mewled as a talented tongue laved at it. The next moment the tongue was replaced with a slick finger and he rocked back on it eager for more.

Dave pushed in a second finger but he was going too slowly. Spencer was sure he had never been this impatient to get fucked in his life. “Please, please, hurry.”

He whined when the man’s fingers left him. Seconds later the sound turned into a pleased _‘ahhh’ _as Dave entered him, pushing inside until Spencer could feel his balls pressed against his ass. His hands fisted in the sheets and he whimpered when Dave stopped him from rocking back. “No, not yet.” He leaned down and kissed the nape of his neck then skimmed over to scrape his teeth over his shoulder. Spencer shivered as Dave’s lips then brushed over his ear. “I want you to ask me to give it to you.” He rocked his hips slightly, just enough to torment the youth below him.__

Spencer couldn’t help himself, the feeling of Dave deep inside him was making him lose control. “Oh God! Dave! Please fuck me!” Spencer’s heart missed a beat. What had he just done? His thought process abandoned him as senior agent began to pump in and out at a furious pace. Spencer struggled to stay grounded but the older man tugged at his hips driving himself deeper inside. Spencer felt his arms give out as Dave struck him in the right spot. Tears began to stream from his eyes as he cried into the pillow, _‘yes, yes, please, so close.’_ Dave snaked his arm around Spencer’s chest and pulled him up onto his knees, thrusting up into him as he sat on his lap. Dave’s other hand began to stroke his erection. The young doctor keened as the stimulation became too much and seconds later his release splashed over Dave’s hand. The older man felt Spencer’s muscles squeeze tightly around him and he barely managed a few more thrusts before he orgasmed, filling the young man’s hot channel with come. He followed the body in front of him down to the bed, pulling out as he rolled them over onto their sides. 

Spencer came to a few moments later. After a moment of pleasant disorientation, he realised Dave had already cleaned both of them up. The older man was currently pressed against him, his arms wrapped around his middle. In Spencer’s experience cuddling was a precursor to sleep; they generally avoided sleeping over. The whole morning after thing had always been awkward the first few times. He thought it was understood that they should just steer clear of that circumstance to begin with. So what the hell was going on and why was he okay with it? Resolving to think more on it tomorrow, he surrendered to the embrace. Spencer nuzzled back into the older man who tightened his arms around him momentarily in a tender hug. As he fell into sleep, Hotch’s words resounded in his mind, _“Usually the simplest answer is the right one.”_  



	4. Never a Social Visit

Morgan paused outside of the break room as he heard the last part of the whispered conversation. “… I’ll call you.” Intrigued, he stood outside watching; Rossi was leaning against the counter stirring his coffee and Reid was bending over looking through the bottom cabinet for more sugar. His overprotective older brother alarm went off as he observed the older man’s actions. The senior agent was staring at Reid’s backside with an expression that made Morgan see red. He was about to confront the man when he heard Reid comment, “Save that look for when we’re alone.” Morgan’s eyes almost popped out of his head at the level of seduction he heard in the younger agent’s voice. The kid stood up and turned around, his whole body oozing sex. It was almost as if some demon had possessed him.

He stepped inside, “Reid, what the hell?”

For a moment the kid looked panicked but then he doubled over laughing, “Oh my God, I can’t believe you fell for that!”

“Dude, not funny, I was about to beat Rossi senseless!”

“Me! What did I do?” the older man said indignantly.

“Seriously? The way you were ogling Pretty Boy could have gotten you arrested!”

Both agents chuckled at his incredulous expression. He watched as Reid exited the room and sat at his desk. Rossi shook his head and brushed past him to follow. Morgan stepped forward and closed the cabinet door, at the same time noticing Rossi’s empty coffee cup sitting on the counter. He lingered a moment then looked up at the contents on the counter. The container of sugar on the tray was empty. Turning, he looked back at Reid’s desk just in time to see Rossi place the full cup of coffee he was holding beside him before walking away. 

The entire interchange had been suspicious. Morgan could feel that there was something up and he needed to find out. They didn’t have any active cases at the moment so the day was spent doing paperwork. As far as he could tell nothing else happened between Reid and Rossi for the rest of the day but it didn’t shake the feeling that something was there. When they left at the end of the day he tailed Reid to the parking lot. He couldn’t believe he was reduced to stalking a friend and fellow agent. But lately the younger agent had been acting strange and Morgan had a feeling that this might have something to do with it. Reid’s phone went off just as he reached his car. Morgan could just make out the conversation.

“Tomorrow at four? That’s fine. Where?” Morgan frowned as he watched Reid’s body tense up at the answer from the caller. “That sounds like fun but I thought we don’t normally do that.” He paused as the person on the other line spoke, then replied. “No, no it’s fine, really.” Morgan listened incredulously as Reid’s voice took over the same seductive tone from this morning. “Since it sounds like you want to show me such a good time, I might just have a treat for you too.” He was listening as Reid responded to a booty call! Now he had to know, and what was it that they ‘normally’ did!

* * *

Morgan sat outside Reid’s apartment an hour before he was scheduled to meet his mysterious caller. He was hoping, almost praying that wherever he followed Reid to next would have a girl waiting at the end of the trip. _“Please don’t let it be Rossi,”_ he thought. With the man’s history he could only conclude the worse possible scenarios; all of them involving a conniving older man and naive young agent. The logical part of him argued that Reid was a grown man who could make his own choices; the overprotective friend in him was demanding he go up to Reid’s apartment and get an explanation. He watched as Reid exited his apartment dressed casually in a pullover and cords and carrying his go bag. Morgan waited until Reid got down the street before pulling out and following him. Soon it became apparent he was going to the destination that Morgan was afraid of. Parking a few car lengths down the street he watched as Reid pulled into Rossi’s driveway.

Morgan watched with some level of trepidation as Reid let himself in the door. Why did Reid have the key to Rossi’s house? Morgan was sure that when they exchanged keys for everybody’s safety that Hotch was the person who had the one to Rossi’s house. Feeling every bit like the obsessed stalkers that he chased, Morgan shut off the engine to his car and scoped out the surroundings. The property next to Rossi’s looked empty so he crept through the lawn, thankful for the line of bushes along the wall hiding him from view. He peeked over and looked into the senior agent’s backyard.

Rossi had the back door to the patio open and was yelling through it into the house. “I’m out back if you want to use the pool first!”

“Okay! I just need to change then!” Reid’s voice echoed through the house.

Morgan was still holding out that Rossi had just invited Reid over to use the pool. His hopes were dashed the moment he saw what Reid was wearing. _No one_ ever wore that sort of outfit to go swimming at a _friend’s_ house. Morgan didn’t think there was enough brain bleach in the world to erase the sight of Reid dressed in daisy dukes and nothing else. The young man looped his arms around Rossi’s neck and leaned down for a kiss. At this point Morgan ducked back down and sat against the wall. He had two choices, confront them now or wait until he could speak to both of them alone, though he wasn’t sure if speaking was exactly what he was going to do to Rossi. As much as he wanted to go over there, he knew that would only embarrass Reid and cause him to freak out. Sighing, he crept back along the wall, got in his car and left. It was going to be a long wait until Monday morning.

* * *

Spencer looked up as a twig cracked and a bunch of birds flew up over the wall. Dave’s hand rubbed his thigh distractingly and he murmured, “Maybe we should go inside, I don’t think I’m ready to give the neighbours a show.” The older man nodded and motioned for him to go into the kitchen.

Trailing behind the young man he whistled as he appreciated the view. “You weren’t kidding when you said you had a treat for me. Those are delicious.”

“Hmm,” Spencer hummed, “so how are you going to reward me?” 

Dave came up behind him and grabbed his hips. He pressed his erection into the young man’s ass and growled, “I'd like to throw you down, rip off those fuck-me shorts, spread apart those gorgeous legs and screw you till you forget your name.”

The young doctor smirked, “Well I seem to remember being interrupted yesterday while bending over a counter. Care to resume from there?”

The older man leered. He gently shoved the young profiler over to the kitchen island and pinned him to the smooth black marble surface. “Stay there,” he ordered. Dave disappeared then came back after a few moments; Spencer didn’t look up as he heard something placed beside him. Dave’s hands slid to the front of his shorts and quickly unbuttoned them. He tugged roughly at the hem pulling them down until they fell to the floor on their own. The older man’s hands caressed his legs, tracing them up and down, too lightly to stimulate him but enough to make him shiver. He felt Dave’s breath ghost over his backside as the man kneeled behind him. Spencer’s breath caught in anticipation as the talented older man parted his butt cheeks. He whined as a warm wet tongue licked greedily at his entrance. Dave pressed his tongue against the hot little hole, working it open, mimicking the actions that were soon to come. His lips nuzzled the area gently and Spencer let out a breathy moan as he felt the brush of Dave’s goatee over the sensitive skin of his backside.

A hand brushed against his hip then there was a distinct pop. A slick finger pushed itself into the spot where Dave’s tongue had been moments before. Spencer rested his head against the cool marble and muttered, “More … _ah _… I won’t break.” The older man grunted in affirmation and pressed in another lubed digit. He worked needy flesh quickly, scissoring his fingers and grinning as the motion caused soft curses to fall from the lips of the man in front of him. “Dammit Dave, I need you now!”__

Dave withdrew his fingers and slicked up his erection. He tapped the young doctor’s ankles spreading his legs further apart. Taking himself in hand, he pressed the head of his dick to Spencer’s ass, and with one swift push, he slid all the way into the younger man. Spencer gasped at the quick penetration and moved his hips restlessly. When Dave’s thighs were pressed flush against his backside, he leaned over and nipped at the back of the young agent’s neck. Spencer turned his head and captured his lips in a deep kiss. “Dave,” he moaned, “Please, stop teasing me.” The older man’s hands firmly gripped his hips and he pulled back until just the tip of his cock was in him then pushed all the way back in. Spencer jerked his hips back wantonly but the senior agent would have none of it. Placing his hand on the middle of the kid’s back, he held him down as he started ploughing into him in earnest. Spencer moaned deeply, incredibly turned on at the forceful nature of the elder above him. Dave thrust in and out brutally; enjoying the slick, wet heat that enveloped his cock and the needy cries he was drawing from young man. He pressed down almost harshly on Spencer’s back as he increased the speed and pressure of his thrusts.

Moving his other hand from the kid’s hip he reached forward and grabbed his dick. Stroking him in time with each thrust Dave growled at young profiler, “Give it up for me Spencer, I want you to cum.” The senior agent felt a tremor run down Spencer’s spine and watched as his fingers scrabbled uselessly against the marble surface as he tried to find something to hold on to. With a muffled scream of the older man’s name he came, his seed splattering against the side of the cabinet. The delicious contraction of muscle around Dave’s cock sent the older man over. The edges of his vision turned white as he came, savouring the heat of the young man’s body. With a muttered intonation of “Oh God, Spencer,” he rocked slowly through the sensations, tapering off as their over stimulated flesh became too sensitive for movement. Carefully sliding out of the young man Dave bent over him and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck. “You okay?”

Spencer turned his head and smiled goofily up at the older man, “I am more than okay, damn near perfect.”

Dave chuckled at the uncustomary language and the fucked out expression on the young man’s face. Pulling him up from the counter he kissed him gently, smiling as he melted into the older man’s embrace. Pulling back he asked, “How would you like some dinner? You can relax in the living room while I cook.” Spencer nodded but was surprised when the senior agent gently prodded him towards the hallway. “Get cleaned up first so you can be comfortable, there’s a robe in the bathroom.”

Spencer made it to the washroom with the minimum amount of stumbling and proceeded to wipe himself down. By the time he made it out Dave had already cleaned up the evidence of their lovemaking and had pulled out all of the things needed for their dinner. The older man smiled as he looked him over appraisingly in the terry cloth robe he had donned. The blissfully stupid look on the young agent’s face was something the older man could definitely get used to. Dave settled the young man on the couch then went to make their meal. 

He listened as Spencer turned the television on to PBS; working quickly, he boiled the pasta and chopped up the ingredients for the sauce. After about half an hour of cooking he looked over to see the young man napping. Putting the finishing touches on their plates he poured them both a glass of wine and then went to wake the young genius up. The bleary eyed expression that greeted him was rather adorable and he couldn’t stop himself from ruffling the already messy hair. They ate at the dining room table enjoying the succulent dish Dave had created and each other’s company. Dave convinced the young agent that he needed to try out some video games and Spencer managed to talk the older man into watching Doctor Who with him at a later date.

After clearing the table and putting away some of the dishes they retired to the couch. Feeling pleasantly full and slightly tipsy from the wine Spencer playfully ran his hand up the older man’s thigh. Dave’s eyebrows went up as the kid all but purred, “Bedroom?”

He nodded, “Bedroom.”

* * *

Somehow they had ended up talking about Hotch during their second post coital cool down. Spencer related to Dave the “talk” that they had on the previous case. “Do you think he knows?” About which part the young man didn’t elaborate but he knew Dave would get the gist of it.

“I’m almost certain he knows. The man is one of the best profilers I’ve ever worked with. As for the other thing, I can tell you for certain that he doesn’t have any hang-ups about gay sex.”

Spencer rolled to his side and propped his head up on one hand. “So you know for certain he’s slept with another man.”

Dave chuckled, “No, but when we started the BAU he was a lot more relaxed than now.” The older man grinned with mischief, “Aaron can appreciate porn just as much as any other man.”

Spencer wondered what scenario would warrant Dave watching porn with Hotch. “But gay porn?”

“Well that was a mistake and a bit of curiosity on my part.”

“Mistake?”

“You certainly are just too smart for your own good.” Dave sighed. “He was having a bit of trouble with Haley and he came over to let off a bit of steam. We had a drink to unwind and I swear, I truly did mean to put something else in the DVD player. But once it started I suddenly really wanted to see what his reaction would be. I almost came in my pants watching him jerk off.”

Spencer ‘hmm’ed’ softly, wondering if Hotch looked as erotic as Dave did when he came, “So did you ever think about … something like this with him?”

Dave laughed sharply, startling the young agent, “No, he’s attractive and I certainly have thought about what it would be like, but Aaron would never go for it. He’s a forever and happily ever after type of guy. I play too fast and loose with the rules. The first time we disagreed about something it would be over. And despite all the rumours, I don’t go for married people.”

Spencer rolled back over onto his back. Dave certainly did have a propensity for breaking the rules. And for some reason, after all these months, he was able to get Spencer to break them as well. Lying in Dave’s bed, in Dave’s house he wondered if this was the beginning of a dangerous journey, one that he seemed to be travelling down rather willingly. He was well aware that Dave knew he had a mild crush on Hotch and that was most likely why they were having this discussion. However, there was something eating at him about the way the conversation was going. “So even after ... Foyet,” Reid couldn’t say _‘Haley’s death’_ “You didn’t say anything to him?”

Dave abruptly turned to him, the look on his face puzzled Reid. “No, we’ve always been good friends. I was never in love with him, and even if I felt that way, he was emotionally unavailable.” The older man moved to hover over him, “Besides, I’d choose you over Aaron any day.”

Spencer experienced a moment of panic and delight at the thought that Dave wanted him more than Hotch. It was strange because the feeling should have been the other way around, and it thoroughly confused him. At what moment had his crush on Hotch start to fade? He floundered for something to say, but the older man just pressed a finger to his lips. “Spencer, think about it later. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” With that cryptic statement he pulled the bed sheets up and coaxed the young man into an embrace. He turned the lamp off on his side of the bed and settled in for the night. Spencer, on the other hand, lie there trying to put his jumbled thoughts together. The conundrum became too much and he decided to surrender to the sleep threatening to overtake him.

  



	5. Never a Word

Reid knocked on the door to Hotch’s office. “Come in.” He entered, closed the door and stood before the desk.

“Hotch, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?” The young agent wrung his hands nervously, then abruptly stopped as if realising that the gesture would immediately be interpreted and filed away by his superior for future reference.

“Of course, sit down.”

“Is it okay we talk about something personal here?” Reid shifted back and forth. The older man’s eyebrows went up. “I know we’re at work and ...”

“Reid,” Hotch stopped him, recognising a ramble building up momentum. “If it’s about Dave then I think it’s about time we had a discussion.”

The young agent blanched, wondering just how much Hotch knew. However, he did not expect what the unit chief said next. “Spencer, if we are going to talk about this I need to clear one thing up first. I’ve known how you feel about me for a while now. I’m really flattered that a bright young man like you would consider me attractive.” He paused as the young man sharply sucked in his breath. “However, considering your feelings, I’m curious why you want to talk to me about this and not Morgan.”

Spencer was stunned, Hotch had known. Well, it wasn’t like it really mattered now, and if he really thought about it, but he shouldn’t have been surprised either. Reid considered his answer for a moment before responding. “Because you’re his friend, but you can still be impartial. Morgan can’t be objective about anything regarding me. I’m pretty sure he’s found out and already thinks Dave is a dirty old man taking advantage of me.” 

“Is he?”

The question bewildered him. “No!” he exclaimed, causing Hotch to smile. 

“Well then if you have a crush on me then why are you with Dave? More importantly should I be concerned that _you_ are taking advantage of _him_?” Reid knew Hotch wasn’t making light of the situation and he could hear the concern and warning in the tone of his voice.

Spencer fidgeted and looked down at his shoes. “I ... might be,” he whispered. Bringing his eyes back up to meet Hotch’s he was astonished to see exasperation and a little bit of sadness. The older man tilted his head expectantly. “Well it sort of started off as an ‘agreement’ we had with each other.” He ducked his head in embarrassment and Hotch looked genuinely shocked that Reid would do something like that. “I mean, Dave even knew I had a crush on you when he asked me. So we see each other every once in a while and for the most part it’s really nice.”

Massaging his forehead with his fingertips, Hotch inquired, “So what changed?”

“Well ... he started breaking the rules.”

“Rules?”

Reid blushed, focusing on the wall behind Hotch as he spoke. “We wouldn’t visit each other at our houses, or meet up socially without the team, or have ... relations while on a case,” Hotch’s eyes narrowed as he processed the implications of that statement. Reid could see the moment of confirmation in his expression and hurried on to the last one even though it came out as a barely intelligible mumble, “never use each other’s names ...”

The unit chief sighed when he finally deciphered that last statement. “Spencer, how did the rules come up in the first place?”

He thought about it for a moment. They had been reactionary. Every time something had happened that freaked him out, a new rule had gone into place. The ‘not meeting at each other’s houses’ had been because it was too easy to get caught. The team didn’t make a habit of showing up at each other’s houses unannounced but it did happen. The incident with Hotch was a good example. The ‘not during a case’ was sort of a given, but hadn’t been tested until that time in San Diego. ‘No names during sex’ had been because it made things complicated. The intimate nature of ‘Dave and Spencer’ made it sound more like they were dating rather than whatever it was they were doing. The ‘no social visits’ had been instituted for the same reason. Dave had calmly agreed to each one, and Spencer hadn’t questioned it, thinking they were matter of preservation for the older man and not that it was for Spencer’s comfort or piece of mind.

Reid raised his head and realised the moment he saw the understanding look on Hotch’s face. “Oh! _Oh_ ,” he groaned, “It was me. He agreed because of me, because he wanted me to be okay with it.” Hotch nodded and Spencer wanted to bang his head on the desk. It was as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He felt a tinge of anger towards Dave for going about it so obtusely, but then again Spencer was not very skilled in that department. If Dave had started flirting with him he would have missed it or written it off as part of the man’s charming behaviour. Not to mention the whole team would have seen it and moved to protect Spencer from what they would have thought as the obvious machinations of a licentious senior agent. The older man had skipped the courtship and went straight for the physical part hoping to work his way back in time. But Spencer had made it difficult by instituting the rules.

Then there was their talk the other day. They had been talking about Dave having a relationship the Hotch, but Dave had said to him he’d choose Spencer over their unit chief any day. Then it hit him, Dave would choose a _relationship_ with him. Ah! How could he have missed that? He hung his head and muttered, “But what about Strauss?”

Hotch cleared his throat, “He hasn’t seen Strauss in over four months.” Reid looked up in shock; that was about the time Dave had propositioned him. Spencer had only assumed that the senior agent was still seeing her. After waiting for young man to process that, Hotch asked him gently, “Reid, how do you feel about him?”

“I think ... I might be falling in love with him.” Hotch nodded and Reid smiled when he saw that the other man was okay with that answer. However, the happy expressions on their faces dropped as they could hear muffled shouts coming from the office next to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the situation was not going as well in Rossi’s office. The morning started off normal, but it took a turn for the unexpected when Morgan knocked on his door. Rossi looked up and frowned, Morgan almost never came to see him, “Come in.” His frown grew even deeper as he watched the man close the door behind him.

Standing before the senior agent’s desk, he glowered down at him. “I want you to stop seeing Reid,” he said without preamble.

Dave didn’t even have to think about that, “No.”

“It wasn’t a request.” He said in a low threatening voice.

“I didn’t think it was, but the answer is still no.” Rossi sat back glaring at Morgan with an expression that clearly said _“I’d like to see you make me.”_

“You’re twice his age! It’s perverse!” Morgan ground out. 

Dave had been prepared for that observation. “He knows how old I am. Are you saying Spencer is perverse as well?”

“I’m saying that someone your age has been around the block enough times to take advantage of someone as innocent as Reid!”

“Morgan, Spencer may be younger than I am but he’s still a grown man that can make his own choices. If he wants to be in a relationship with me that is his decision not yours.”

“It can’t be much of a relationship if you are still seeing other people. I don’t think Strauss would have many favourable things to say about fraternization.”

“Since when have I cared what Erin has to say? She and I haven’t been together for months. And considering the circumstances it would be hypocritical of her.”

“Bullshit! I know you well enough that you only look out for yourself, and once you get tired of him that will be the end of it. You’ve been found out. Why not end it now before he gets attached?”

“Because I care about him!” Dave sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Morgan that he was probably in love with Spencer, especially since he hadn’t said anything thing to the kid himself yet. They were so engrossed in their fight that neither of them noticed the door swing open as Dave made his confession.

“What is going on here?” Hotch glared at the two men engaged in heated argument. They both stopped as they spotted Reid staring at Rossi in amazement behind him.

“Hotch, I was just telling Rossi why it would be in his best interest for him to stop seeing Reid.” The door to Rossi’s office slammed as the youngest agent violently closed it.

Down in the bullpen, JJ and Garcia looked up as they saw the blinds close in the office. The tech analyst smirked as the other blonde handed her a hundred dollar bill. Prentiss just muttered under her breath, “About time.”

Spencer was livid, he stalked up to his best friend and hissed at him, “Why do you think this and when did you get the idea that I might appreciate that idea?”

“Baby bo...” He stopped as Reid pinned him with a razor sharp glare. “Reid, we all know how _worldly_ Rossi is. I just thought that you didn’t realise how persuasive he can be when he wants something.”

“Morgan, I can take care of myself! You know it makes me feel like we’re not equals when you treat me like I’m some sort of naive little kid. I’m kind of insulted you would think I would let myself be taken advantage of.” Derek’s mouth dropped open and he looked away feeling more than just a little ashamed.

Hotch could see this was getting out of hand very quickly. “Okay, everyone stop.” Three sets of angry faces turned to him. He scowled back, “Morgan, go home for today, I expect you to have your head together when you come in tomorrow.” The agent went to argue but Hotch just continued, “Reid will talk to you when he is ready.” He looked at the young man. Reid acknowledged him with a petulant look on his face but he still nodded in agreement. “Dave, my office.”

The senior agent reluctantly followed him out, shooting Morgan a look of disapproval over his shoulder as he went. Derek just ignored him; instead, he looked at Reid pleadingly. The youth sighed heavily, “Go home Morgan. Give me this week to get over being mad at you. I’ll call you on Saturday.” He turned and sat in one of the chairs at Rossi’s desk, waiting for the older man to get finished talking to their boss. Morgan stalked down to the bullpen. He ignored the three girls looking at him expectantly as he grabbed his jacket and made his way out.

Garcia called after him a little fearfully, “Derek?”

“It’s okay baby girl, just coolin’ my heels for the rest of the day. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After the glass doors closed behind him, JJ muttered, “Oh, someone’s in the doghouse.”

Prentiss snorted, “Yeah, but at least Hotch only told him to go home. Reid’s the one he’s got to make it up to.” She leaned back in her chair, “Ah, you two are so lucky! I’m going to have to run interference until they make up, it’s going to be hell. Do you think I can talk Hotch into giving me the week off since Reid’s probably going to be working like a maniac anyway?”

The two blondes just laughed and trotted off to their respective offices. Emily took one last look at Reid before switching her gaze over to Hotch’s office. At least it didn’t look like Rossi was being read the riot act, but then again Hotch had perfected the I’m-not-yelling-at-you-but-I-am lecture to a fine art.

* * *

Dave was fully expecting to be reprimanded as soon as he walked into Aaron’s office. It wouldn’t be the first time, but he was sure as hell going to make it the last. Instead Hotch just mumbled as he sat down. “I never thought I’d find out how Gideon felt when he had to talk to you after that secretary’s boyfriend confronted you in the hallway.” The unit chief pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Reid already came to talk to me.”

The older man looked shocked. “What did he say?”

Hotch levelled his gaze at the older man. “That is between us, but I will tell you that you need to be completely direct with him about your intentions. Talk to him. Soon. I’m going to overlook this as long as it doesn’t interfere with the team’s performance. Both of you seem to be happy and Morgan will get over it as soon he and Reid have a good talk alone.” He rolled his eyes, “providing that Reid gets done punishing him anytime soon. Also, I don’t think I need to tell you that nothing can happen _ever again_ while we are on a case.”

The older man had the decency to blush. “I’ll take that under advisement.” Hotch nodded curtly, not believing it for a moment and indicated that they were essentially done. Rossi got up to leave. He was almost to the door when Aaron said one last thing to him.

“Dave?”

“Yes?”

“If you hurt him, it won’t be Morgan that you have to worry about.”

The senior agent regarded the younger man for a moment. “I understand,” he replied gravely, and walked out the door.

* * *

Spencer let out a sigh of relief as Dave walked back into his office smiling. “Is everything okay?”

The older agent squeezed his shoulder, “Yeah, it’s all good. Can you wait until we go home to talk about it? I’ve got some things I need to tell you.” A worried look passed over the young man’s face and Dave rushed to reassure him. “It’s nothing bad, or at least I hope it isn’t.”

Reid smiled. “Okay. I can wait.” He looked out the door, “I think I need to get back to work anyway. I’m so mad at Morgan right now it might help me clear my head a bit.” The older man nodded in understanding.

Reid made his way back down to the bullpen. As he approached his desk, Prentiss asked, “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Thankfully she hadn’t looked up or she would have seen the grimace that crossed his face.

“I’m okay, but I don’t want to talk about it just yet.”

“Well, I’m here if you need me.”

He was grateful she didn’t push the subject. However, he turned toward her, curiosity colouring his tone. “So did everybody know?”

She snickered, “Everyone except Morgan. JJ wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but she is now. Because of that, you need to have Garcia take you out to dinner.” She got up and removed some case files from Reid’s desk and placed them back on Morgan’s. Grinning at the young doctor conspiratorially she said, “Just until he gets his head out of his ass.”

Reid smiled, but then it turned to a look of confusion. “Why are you okay with it?”

Emily turned away from her desk to face him. Her eyes took on a faraway look for a moment. “Maybe, because after all that we’ve seen, I can’t begrudge any of us the smallest bit of happiness wherever we can find it.”

Reid nodded solemnly, “Thanks Emily. I think I needed to hear that.” She smiled back at him and they both turned towards their respective paperwork.

* * *

Spencer was a little nervous as they left the office together for the first time. He saw Hotch briefly look over at them before they left. Truthfully, he was a little relieved not to have to sneak around. The drive to Dave’s house was quiet but not unbearably so. It was like they were both waiting for each other to speak. To Spencer, it seemed as if they got there too fast, and he wondered if he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Dave exceeding the speed limit rather copiously. It wasn’t until after they had sat on his couch and the older man had poured them both a glass of wine that the silence was finally broken.

“Hotch told me that you came to speak to him.” Dave startled him by speaking first. The senior agent stood next to the couch idly twirling his glass, as if he was hesitant to sit next to the young man.

“Yeah ... I needed to talk to him about ... us.” Spencer blushed deeply, recalling what they had discussed.

“Yes. He told me that was between you and him.” It wasn’t a question but the younger agent knew it for what it was.

He looked away, afraid to meet the older man’s eyes. “I told him I might be falling in love with you.” 

The wine glass shattered when it hit the floor.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _yeah, no sex in this chapter, I hadn’t planned for that_


	6. Never No More

“What?!”

“That’s going to stain.” Reid made a move to get a towel but Dave motioned for him to sit back down.

“Don’t worry about that now! What _exactly_ did you talk about with Hotch?” The older man’s voice held a measure of incredulity and astonishment.

Spencer licked his lips nervously. As vast as his knowledge was, this was always the part about relationships that never made sense to him. He felt adrift on an ocean of ignorance without any sort of map to help him. “Well, I had to talk to Hotch to really figure it out, but it wasn’t like I just realised it in his office. Well, maybe I did, but that’s beside the point. It had been lurking in the back of my mind for some time and he just helped codify it for me. I mean, for a couple of months now you’ve been ... different. And I was starting to get freaked out. I mean at the beginning it was really about the sex and that was really good, I mean like the best I’ve ever experienced so far,” Reid paused to take a breath, Dave still hadn’t responded so he continued, getting more agitated as he went. “But then you started breaking all the rules. I thought it was because you could be more objective about it than I could. But then we had that talk about Hotch and I started thinking about us. Then I realised that I had made us an _‘us’_ and that maybe that’s why the change; you had begun to think of _‘us’_ that way too. When you asked me to come over this weekend it was a date, wasn’t it?” Spencer drew in a long breath after his ramble and looked at the older man expectantly.

Dave clutched the edge of the couch as he started chuckling. “You know, you _really_ are just too smart for your own good.” He finally sat down next to the young man and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Settling back against the armrest he regarded the young doctor thoughtfully. “I didn’t expect to feel this way about someone half my age at my age, and for that person to be a man. I feel like I’m pressing my luck being with you.”

Spencer frowned, “Why is that? You told Morgan you cared for me, isn’t that enough for now?”

“Spencer, when I rejoined the BAU, I’m sure there were some expectations that I would replace Gideon as some sort of father figure or mentor to you. I didn’t see that you needed one. I saw a bright young man who knew when to look to his team for support. At first, I felt like some sort of interloper, but after our trip to Philadelphia and what happened in Las Vegas, I realised that we had accepted each other as equals. I think, when we first started sleeping together I just wanted to connect with you in some other way. A selfish part of me wanted something of you no one else had. You fascinate me to no end, but with three failed marriages under my belt, my track record with relationships leaves something to be desired.”

The young doctor had felt himself grow warm with embarrassment the longer Dave continued with his explanation. He remembered that night in the hotel when he had thought the same thing, that he had a fascination for the older man. “I fascinate _you_?” He asked in amazement.

Dave smiled at him gently. “Yes you do. Your intellect fascinates me. They way you transform from painfully shy to overwhelmingly confident when the situation calls for it fascinates me. The arch of your neck, the curve of your cheekbones and your beautiful hands fascinate me. Hell, even your mismatched socks drive me to distraction!”

Before the older man could continue, he held up his hand, “Okay, okay, I get it.” He looked down at the floor, blushing furiously Reid muttered, “So what do we do now?” 

“Well, why don’t we go on a date Friday night?” Spencer gaped and the senior agent chuckled at his surprise. “What? Isn’t that what people who are dating do? Go _on_ dates?” The young doctor simply nodded and snuggled up next to him. They lie on the couch together for a while in comfortable silence, each digesting the ramifications of the turn in their relationship. Before long Dave noticed Spencer’s eyes drooping and he tugged the young man off the couch towards the bedroom. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

* * *

Spencer woke up to the sensations of a comfy bed and a warm body spooned against his. He hummed contentedly as realised Dave’s arms were wrapped around him. The hum turned into a sigh of pleasure as the older man started caressing him lightly. One hand teasingly fondled his chest as the other travelled down his abdomen to cup his groin. The young agent felt himself hardening and gasped slightly as he rubbed his backside into the man behind him. Dave’s erection pressed insistently against him. The hands on him increased their pressure, light touches turning into pinched nipples and firm strokes over his cock. Rossi pulled the younger man flush against him and ground his dick into the cleft of Spencer’s ass. The hand on him left for a moment and he heard the slide of a drawer as Dave reached for the lube. The pop of a cap echoed in the room and a moment later slick fingers traced their way down his backside into his boxers. The senior agent continued to fondle and pinch his nipples as he thrust a lubed finger into the young man trapped against him. Reid moaned as Dave worked to loosen him up; his cries increasing as a second finger entered him. The older man nipped and sucked at his neck and shoulders as he worked inside of him. The youth squirmed as Dave brushed the tips of this fingers against his prostate, teasing him ever so slightly with the pleasure to come.

He felt the senior agent pull his boxers down and he moved to roll over. “No,” the older man growled, “Stay like this.” Spencer gripped the side of the bed as he felt Dave remove his fingers and shift into position behind him. The man grabbed his upper leg and moved it up and back to rest on his thigh. The young doctor moaned as Dave slowly pushed into him. It was exquisite torture as he pressed forward, and at the same time tugged the young man down onto him. Once fully sheathed, he gave Reid’s nipples a hard tweak, drawing a startled squeak from the boy against him. His other arm moved from the youth’s thigh to drape across his abdomen. Pulling them tightly together the older man began to thrust into him with short sharp jabs. The young man could feel his cock leaking pre-cum as Dave started whispering filthy things in his ear. “Do you like this? Me holding you as I fuck you any way I want? You’re so tight like this.” Spencer moaned in agreement and Dave’s breath hitched, he panted harshly, “Ah ... your dirty moans only make me harder. Touch yourself. I want to watch you stroke your cock.” Spencer didn’t know how much more he could take. The angle which Dave was stroking into him was hitting his sweet spot with violent precision. He could feel tingling in his fingers and toes and the tension in his groin was driving him insane. He wanted to curl up to relieve the pressure, to make the pleasurable sensations last longer, but the older man’s arms around him kept him upright. Rossi briefly moved his hand from Spencer’s waist to grab his and wrap it around his cock. He cried out as the man guided his hand up and down. “Are you almost there?” he asked.

Reid nodded, barely able to speak as moans spilled from his lips, “Harder, I need you.” He moved his hand faster over himself, his pre-cum helping ease his strokes up and over the crown of his dick. The older man clutched him tightly and increased the force of his thrusts.

“Spencer, come.” Dave’s spoken command growled low into his ear pushed him over the edge. The young agent’s breath hitched and he gasped for air, his entire body tensing up. Spencer screamed out Dave’s name in ecstasy as the force of his release surged through his body. The older man grunted as Reid’s body became painfully tight, only managing a few more frenzied thrusts before spilling inside the hot clench spasming around him. Spencer moaned lowly as he shifted, pulling out of his lover gently. Dave nuzzled the back of the younger man’s neck, pressing soft kisses into the skin. Reid made a sound of contentment and rolled over to look at the older man. The senior agent chuckled at the blissfully gratified expression directed at him. They traded affectionate kisses as Spencer worked through his post-orgasmic haze.

“So ‘the best sex you’ve ever experienced so far?’” Dave couldn’t help echoing the young man’s words from the evening before.

Spencer grinned ruefully, “You seem to be taking that as some sort of challenge. I don’t know if I’ll be able to take much more if you keep this up.” 

“I have a reputation to uphold.” The older man reached down and playfully squeezed the younger man’s ass. 

Spencer let out a startled squeak and levelled a look of amused disapproval at him, “What time is it?”

The senior agent rolled over and checked the clock. “If you want to get to work on time it’s time to get up.”

Spencer snuggled into him. “Mmm, just a few more minutes.”

Dave chuckled evilly. “However, if you want to sleep in, be late and broadcast to everyone that we didn't show up on time because your brains were scrambled due to the mind blowing sex we had this morning, then that's okay too.”

Spencer leaped out of bed and older man swatted him with a pillow on his way to the bathroom. The younger agent laughed as he turned on the water. The door opened to the shower and Dave kissed him as he joined him under the spray. Spencer felt a surge of happiness as he realised that this _arrangement_ was far better.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow my simple PWP became some sort of multi-chaptered thing with _feelings_ and spawned a sequel


End file.
